I Dare You
by linzackles
Summary: Stuck in the Mikaelson mansion together, the vampires of Mystic Falls decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. Klaus and Caroline opt to sit out of the immature game but soon it affects them too. And what happens when the two start a game of their own? Mostly canon-compliant, takes place before 422.


I saw a few stories on here that had our favourite vampires playing Truth or Dare but they were mostly written to be humorous and I thought, well what would happen if they actually played a game of Truth or Dare in a canonverse? And with Klaus' "Take a chance. I dare you" line, of course a KC fanfiction was born. So that's what this one-shot is.

I took a few liberties with the timeline which means that this takes place somewhere between 421 and before Bonnie dies in 422. Everything else is canon-compliant besides the travesty of 416 that will not be mentioned (OK fine, _Klayley_ never happened, there I said it, gross get it off me).

Hope you like.

**I Dare You**

The vampires inside the Mikaelson mansion were fed up.

Bonnie had done one of her spells and now they were all prevented from leaving the house. Her motivations were murky at best to them all, but currently their best guess was that she was working with Silas.

It was a toss-up for which was worse: the fact that she was working with the oldest immortal on the planet whose goal was to bring back every supernatural creature who had ever died, or them being trapped together in this house.

They'd all done their part trying to find their way out, to no avail.

Klaus had called up a witch but she had only predictably confirmed that the witch who had created the spell was the only one who could break it.

The Salvatores had explored alternate exits, but Bonnie's spell had proven impervious to two moronic vampires vaulting themselves from second-storey windows.

Rebekah had left Bonnie dozens of threatening phone calls, while Elena had mostly gone around telling everyone who would listen that Bonnie had to have a completely understandable reason for doing this.

Caroline had been planted on a three-seater brown leather sofa for the past half hour, after trying in vain to reach her mother. After leaving about a bazillion messages she had given up, figuring Bonnie had probably disabled the Sheriff's phone or something.

She had then promptly plonked herself down in the Mikaelson lounge, quietly sulking.

If Bonnie _had_ to go about doing whatever it was that she was doing, the least she could have done was to seal everybody up in their own homes, instead of luring them all here.

The Mikaelson mansion was undeniably amazing but being trapped inside it with its owners was last on the list of things Caroline wanted to be doing right now.

Besides, Elena had still not apologised for her humanity-less behaviour towards Caroline and Caroline felt she was still owed that. Being around Elena until such time that she felt particularly remorseful was grating on Caroline's usual peppy personality.

Stefan was one of her best friends but she didn't particularly want to be stuck in a house with him either, at least not while Damon and Elena were around as well. With Elena's humanity back on and the sire bond broken, Caroline was sure that both guys' minds were solely on Elena. In true Elena fashion, she seemed to be procrastinating telling the guys about her true feelings in order to stall the inevitable awkwardness.

To add to her annoyance, this situation was making her miss Tyler. If there was anyone she'd want to be stuck in a house with right now, it would be her boyfriend whom, oh yeah, was who-knew-where doing who-knew what. She sighed. The more calls she ended up logging to Tyler and the more voice messages she left, the more pathetic she felt.

In retrospect she didn't even understand why she had not just left with him. Sure, her mother and friends were here, but that hadn't exactly been particularly comforting recently. The only time she _had _felt comforted or at least had found herself forgetting about Tyler, was when she was with the same person who had forced him to leave.

Klaus.

As she thought his name, she snuck sneaky peeks around the room just in case anyone was around.

There wasn't.

She exhaled heavily. For some reason she felt guilty just thinking his name. She took comfort in the fact that vampires could not read minds.

She narrowed her eyes. At least _most _of them couldn't. Caroline hated Silas. Not only was he an A-class jerk, but he was also a bully – a bully who could read minds.

She sighed again. All she really wanted to do was go home and have a long, hot shower, followed by pajamas, ice-cream and a bad movie.

And possibly some strong alcohol to drown away all thoughts of the two men in her life.

She froze at her own thought. _Two_?

"Whom are you sending murderous thoughts to?"

She looked up. Damon stood before her, smirking at her narrowed eyes and generally annoyed expression at what was essentially the Mikaelson's lounge.

Despite his light joking tone, Caroline could tell from the tight set of his eyes that he was equally annoyed. Despite knowing first-hand that Damon lacked basic human morals, she could sense that he was worrying about what exactly was going on outside of this house. Bonnie could be doing anything to jeopardise the safety of this town and she had rendered all of them powerless to stop it. Caroline also knew that Damon wasn't gullible enough to believe Elena's constant assurances.

"Silas, mostly."

"Well, maybe we should start a circle," Damon winked at her.

She smiled in response before turning her attention to everyone else beginning to file into the room.

Elena stepped in and Caroline eyed her new outfit – since she'd burned down her own house, pretty much everything she owned was now new – and was impressed by how well put-together it was. It seemed like switching her humanity off had either taught Elena something about fashion, or had allowed her style to mature past the days of Converse sneakers and jeans. The whole thing was something Caroline could imagine Katherine wearing: a deep purple top tucked into a high-waisted black leather miniskirt paired with studded high-heel ankle boots.

She watched Damon conspicuously appraise Elena and rolled her eyes before nodding at Elena in greeting. Normally she would have jumped up and hugged her best friend, but Caroline wasn't ready for that yet.

Still, she felt slightly uncomfortable with her decision. She hoped Elena would come to her senses soon, especially now that she had gotten over her phase of obsessing about hating Katherine.

Elena nodded back in slight confusion before realisation seemed to dawn on her. She looked away quickly with what Caroline detected to be a hint of guilt in her eyes. Good. The message seemed to have been conveyed, so Caroline hoped an apology would be coming her way sometime in the very near future. Especially now that they were all stuck together inside this stupid house.

Rebekah walked in wearing a flowing deep red dress that Caroline couldn't help admiring, though she would never own up to it.

Behind his sister came Klaus. Caroline was glad there was too much commotion in the room for anyone to notice her breath catch for the tiniest of seconds.

She didn't understand why Klaus had this effect on her, but somehow he did. His outfits were never particularly different – usually a Henley with dark jeans and boots – but something about him always made her second-guess her every thought.

_Like right now_, she grunted mentally. Why did all this matter so much? She and Klaus were only friends, and barely that, and that was the way it was going to stay.

As he stepped into the room, his gaze swept swiftly over it before landing on her. A small smile formed on his lips and before she could detect how she felt about it so she could respond, the smile was gone and his eyes had moved on.

It was her smell that alerted him to her presence first. The soft scent of her soap mingled with her feminine perfume was something that his hybrid sense of smell had become accustomed to picking out of a room of people.

Despite the fact that she had been in his house for the past hour, he had not made the effort to seek her out. He had had more pressing matters to take care of – the irksome Bennett witch had once again managed to stir trouble.

And while he hadn't yet decided whether he was actually against Silas' plan or not, the constricting memory of being trapped in the Gilbert living room was still fresh enough in his memory that the current situation certainly did nothing for his disposition.

He felt very tempted to snap the witch's neck the second he was physically able to do so, but he knew that Caroline would not take kindly to that. He could not risk the friendship he had just so tentatively gained with her.

Now there she was, settled on his own sofa as he entered the lounge.

He noted the catch in her breath after he entered. The reaction was not unexpected, but he had conflicting emotions about the fact that she still feared him. On the one hand it was simply more convenient when everyone feared him. On the other, he doubted any healthy relationship was built on fear.

And that was what he wanted with Caroline. A healthy relationship – of any nature. He did not have one with anybody else, not even his family – especially not his family.

She wore a long-sleeved grey knit mini-dress that looked as comfortable as a sweater, but was still body-hugging enough to be sexy. With the knee-length heeled leather boots she wore, he couldn't help thinking that she had rather overdressed just presumably to come meet up with Bonnie. The thought that she had worn that outfit because she was coming to his house brought the smallest of smiles to his lips, before he erased it along with the ridiculous notion, allowing his eyes to address the rest of the room.

"Well this was fun, gang, feel free to leave now," he said, only half-joking, as he descended the single step into his lounge.

He really did not feel up to entertaining a house full of people while Silas and Bonnie got up to whatever the hell they were obviously up to. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic and Klaus did _not_ feel claustrophobic. Especially in his own massive mansion.

"Don't be an arse, Nik," his sister admonished.

He rolled his eyes in true brotherly fashion and didn't notice his brother smile at his siblings' shenanigans. After a thousand years, being the eldest Mikaelson was something Elijah was obviously very used to, but he would never stop being amused by Niklaus and Rebekah's immature antics. Provided they didn't turn violent, of course, which was always a risk Rebekah ran, and quite happily so.

However, he felt the need to say something in case anyone took his brother's words seriously.

"Of course, my brother is just being facetious. Everyone is welcome in our home, isn't that right, Niklaus?"

He could tell that Niklaus was about to grumble about the fact that it was technically only his house since he had been the one to have it built, when Stefan spoke up.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do now that we've exhausted every possible option out of here?"

Everyone seemed to look at another for a suggestion and Klaus noticed both his sister and Caroline openly looking toward him for direction. However, the only man in the room not looking at anyone spoke first.

"Well since we're all here, we might as well get the inevitable over with. Time for The Hunger Games!" Damon said dramatically.

Klaus was never sure whether Damon actually did not think before he spoke or whether his mental filter was just ridiculously moronic. Moreover, he was surprised Damon read. Apparently he wasn't the only one to share this sentiment.

"You read The Hunger Games?" Elena asked doubtfully.

"Stefan dragged me to the movie. Said he couldn't miss Hemsworth's shoulders."

Klaus snorted and he could tell Stefan was about to voice his denial, when Rebekah spoke up.

"Damon, if you're quite done, I think we can all come up with a more plausible suggestion. Besides, we all know who would win in that fight," she glanced at her two brothers pointedly, smirking.

Elijah smiled, sticking his hand in his suit pants' pocket and leaning against the wall. "Well, they do say the House always wins," he said, winking back at his sister.

This exchange tugged at Klaus' heart strings, though of course he would rather have the White Oak stake plunged through his heart than admit so to anybody. _Always and forever. _

"Really? Nothing in gambling rules about the huge creepy Original House, though?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Klaus felt the urge to comment that Damon was only jealous because the Mikaelson mansion was far better than the Salvatore's, but decided against it since it sounded petty even in his own mind.

Besides, Rebekah was already taking care of it, shooting Damon a dirty glare.

"Damon, I swear I'll compel you to shut up."

"Forgot I drink vervain, Barbie-Klaus?"

"What I haven't forgotten is the plastic sheet I still have from the last time I drained the vervain out of you," Rebekah snapped back menacingly.

"Ooh, kinky. What exactly are you keeping my blood for, Rebekah?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Klaus audibly cleared his throat; certain The Hunger Games was on the verge of erupting anyhow. Sure enough, Rebekah turned to face him with her hand already half-raised, presumably to rush at Damon, pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"While this is all very entertaining, I'll remind you lot that this _is_ my house and bickering tends to make me bitey," Klaus said, extending his fangs and allowing his eyes to turn yellow.

"Niklaus," Elijah said warningly, though Klaus was sure his brother was more worried that this would offend the vampires present, than that Klaus would genuinely hurt anyone.

Consequently Klaus ignored him completely.

A hush filled the room. The only people in the room that the werewolf venom in his bite was not fatal to was his siblings, but even for them it was not the most pleasant experience, as Rebekah had relayed.

Nobody moved for a few seconds.

Rebekah glanced at her brother for a moment to gauge his mood. After a thousand years she was well aware that if there was one thing to know about Klaus, it was that his mood could change within a few seconds.

But she smiled now as she saw still the same playful side of him in his eyes. He was just putting up an act to shut this lot up. She couldn't disagree with his intentions. Damon in particular grated on her nerves.

"I have an idea!" she announced happily.

Everyone turned to Rebekah silently, but Caroline's mind was still on Klaus' face from a few seconds ago. Now as she stole a glance at him, his mouth was closed and his dark pink lips were carefully poised, but his hybrid face had been completely different. His fangs, slightly shorter than her own, had protruded. The veins that she associated with bloodlust had crept up to his eyes just like hers usually did. But it had been his eyes that had surprised her. His irises had become the most beautiful swirling pools of gold.

She found herself wanting to see them again.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Rebekah announced, after a few seconds of making certain that everyone's attention was focused solely on her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Trust Rebekah to come up with something so immature. The female Original seemed to have this insane idea that she had to have every silly human experience in order for her to feel more fulfilled in her vampire life.

Or something.

Caroline didn't really understand, nor did she want to. There were bad sides to being human and she didn't see the point of experiencing those when she was part of a different race that didn't have to experience them. Besides, _dying_ was a human phenomenon and she didn't see Rebekah lining up to do _that_.

With the exceptions of Caroline and the Mikaelsons, the room groaned in various shades of annoyance.

"Unless you all _want _to sit around and sulk for what is probably going to end up being the rest of the day," Rebekah added.

Elena shrugged. "She has a point."

Damon and Stefan both seemed convinced just by this and Caroline sighed. The Salvatores being so easily swayed by Elena's wishes was something that never failed to annoy her. Especially when she was still slightly mad at Elena.

"I'm out," she said, standing up.

Klaus watched Caroline climb off his favourite sofa. Her dress slid up slightly in the process, bundling at her upper thigh as she stood up, which she quickly corrected. She approached then moved past him, heading for the staircase, all without making further eye contact.

He tried to figure out where she would be going. With the amount of rooms his house had, however, it was an almost impossible task. He would have to follow her to satisfy his curiosity.

He watched everyone sit down around his coffee table, the Salvatore men on the two one-seater sofas and the remaining three on the sofa Caroline had just vacated. The whole scene seemed like the beginning of a bad joke.

He smirked. This game was definitely going to get interesting. He very nearly regretted leaving, but following Caroline was without a doubt the better choice.

Besides, he could keep an ear on the game from almost anywhere in the house in any case. Additionally he wouldn't have to put up with their inevitable requests for him to join in. Win-win – that was exactly how he liked every situation.

Instead of utilising his vampire speed, he took the stairs two-by-two, keeping a careful ear for where she was heading. Caroline's stilettos on his hardwood floors made it an easy task. He frowned in concentration as he heard her stop outside… his study?

He sped there, ending up slightly behind her. He heard her breath catch again and it made him smirk. He liked surprising her.

Caroline turned around to face Klaus, not in the least surprised to find a smirk on his handsome face.

"Seriously? You're following me now?"

He frowned mockingly. "Well. That makes it sound like there was a time that I wasn't following you," he said, seeming rather pleased with his retort.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Glad you admit to being a stalker."

She turned back around and reached out to grasp the handle of the door in front of her, hoping it hid a room with a comfortable sofa far enough from the lounge. That way she could have a nap without the rest of the rowdy vampires playing havoc on her sensitive hearing.

Provided she could get rid of Klaus, that was. Speaking of whom, as her hand came to rest on the doorknob, there was a blur as his hand came to rest atop hers.

"Now where do you think you're going, love?"

"Away from you," she snapped, annoyed.

Mostly by this situation. It had nothing to do with his hand on hers. Nothing at all.

She tried to turn the doorknob but his hand held hers fast, disabling her ability to do so.

She sighed. "What do you want, Klaus?"

"I noticed you weren't rearing to join the game," he replied casually.

She felt like punching something. He was obviously stalling on revealing his real reason for following her.

She gritted her teeth together and tried pulling her hand away. He let her and she spun around to face him.

"Yeah, so? I'm not going to play some ridiculous game with a bunch of people the last thing on my bucket list to do is be stuck in a house with."

He cocked his eyebrow sexily. "And what did we ever do to you, Miss Forbes?"

He was standing so close that his sweet breath wafted over her. That, combined with his proximity, his raised eyebrow and him calling her 'Miss Forbes', was all making her feel a little dizzy.

Of course she had several reasons to despise everyone in the house but for the life of her, she could not think of a single one right then.

She backed up until the doorknob she had been gripping a few seconds ago now dug into her back.

Klaus' eyebrow raised further at her action and her subsequent silence.

He looked down for a second. "I concur that the game is rather juvenile, hence why I'm sitting out of it myself, but," he said, looking back up at her with his signature sly smile on his face, "I don't see why we can't sit it out together."

Now Caroline raised her eyebrow. "By doing what?"

She swore if he made some kind of dirty innuendo, she would rather go join the game downstairs. She could hear laughter come from all parties involved travel up the stairs.

The knowing smirk on his face made Caroline feel as if he could read her mind.

"How about a movie?"

She smiled. That could actually be really nice. She liked movies and she was sure a guy who had lived a thousand years had to have a pretty cool collection.

Plus, it would almost definitely block out the annoying sounds of the game going on downstairs.

"I like movies."

He grinned genuinely. "Well then, let's go pick one out, shall we?"

He placed his hand on her lower back, causing her to stiffen. The warmth of it radiated right through the knit of her dress. It felt nice even if it was placed slightly too low for comfort. He began to lead her to what she guessed was another lounge with a TV.

When they took a sharp turn and she began to see all the open doors in this passage leading into bedrooms, she abruptly stopped. From her right he turned to face her, bewildered.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You aren't taking me to your bedroom, are you?"

He smirked. "I happen to have the best TV. And somewhere to sit that isn't my bed," he added, clearly holding back a smile.

Caroline wondered whether she was being that obvious. Then again, if Tyler were here he'd probably have a fit about her going into Klaus' bedroom at all, so she felt justified questioning it.

"That's not what I was worried about," she lied, "but I'm sure my _boyfriend_ will appreciate it."

She said the word 'boyfriend' with added bitterness. She still wasn't happy about the fact that Klaus had run Tyler out of town, even if he wasn't chasing after him.

She glanced to her right to gauge Klaus' reaction and was glad to see that it seemed like her words and tone had struck a chord, as he now looked annoyed instead of smug. Good.

They stopped at a door that, unlike the others, was only half ajar. Klaus pushed it open and took a step back.

"Ladies first," he said, the lingering annoyance in his voice only half-masked.

The amusement she felt at getting to him was quickly replaced by astonishment as she glanced around his room. The size – about five times that of her own bedroom – was just the beginning of her amazement.

Klaus felt proud as Caroline examined his room, clearly in awe.

"Seriously? What could you possibly need all this space for?" she eventually asked wondrously, spinning to face him.

"Mostly working on all my diabolical plans. Can't do that in a janitor's closet," he joked.

She laughed and he felt a strange sense of accomplishment.

She did a little twirl, evidently scanning his room again and he had to restrict himself from saying something he knew would make her uncomfortable.

_This could all be yours._

It was on the tip of his tongue, but he dared not utter it. Caroline would freak out and leave. Furthermore he knew that it would be a fruitless effort, as he had already learned that material possessions were not the way to her heart.

If only he knew what was.

"Ready to pick a movie?" he asked once she came to a standstill.

"Yes! You better have a good collection," she said, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows in what he guessed was supposed to be a jokingly threatening manner.

It made him smile.

He crossed to the far end of the room at a human pace before applying some gentle force to a redwood panel the size of an entire wall to the right of his television.

"I like to think I do," he smirked, as the panel swung open, revealing a closet-sized room filled with shelves, atop which sat thousands of DVD's and sporadically a few VHS tapes.

Caroline approached to see what he was referring to and inhaled sharply when she saw the room.

"No way," she breathed.

"Way," he chuckled, imitating her tone and accent. "It's organised by century and arranged alphabetically, I believe."

She turned back around to him, her eyes wide. "You," she said, pointing a manicured finger at his chest, "are way too rich," she joked, before spinning back around and entering the room.

"And don't even think of locking me in here! My friends are right downstairs, mister," she said, giving him a suspicious but mostly light-hearted glare.

Before she'd mentioned it the thought hadn't even occurred to him, but he couldn't help thinking that the idea had its merits. Then again, he couldn't envision locking Caroline in a spot inside his house without him there with her.

As he thought this, she came strolling out with a DVD case in hand.

"This one," she said, extending it to him.

He glanced at the case. It featured a blond woman wearing a long yellow dress leaning backwards onto a blond curly-haired man in a black suit. They seemed to be glaring playfully at each other. Between them were the words 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'.

The irony was not lost on him and he looked up at Caroline who seemed to be watching him closely.

"Is this supposed to be a joke, sweetheart?"

She cocked her head. "Why would it be a joke?" she asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "You should know that subliminal messaging doesn't work on men, love."

"Klaus, I have no clue what you're talking about. That," she gestured towards the DVD in his hand, "is one of my favourite movies."

He smirked. "Whatever you say, love. What's it about, then?"

"Well," she started, as she made her way to the antique suede chaise opposite his plasma screen television, "it's about this woman who works for a magazine and she decides to start writing a feature called 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. Guys can be such pests and all," she added cheekily, to which he smiled and headed over to join her.

She had already seated herself against the side of the chaise that had an armrest so he sat down on the far end of it and leaned backwards. He wasn't sure, but she seemed to bear an expression of approval by the distance he'd placed between them.

He tried not to let it bother him.

"And begins dating a guy for exactly this purpose," she continued. "But, for reasons you'll understand once you watch the movie," – he smirked at her confidence that he would agree to it – "this guy happens to have made a bet with his boss that he can make her fall in love with him in 10 days."

He nodded in understanding, "And I'm guessing chaos ensues?"

"Exactly. _But _they end up really falling for each other," she finished with a dramatic flourish.

He pursed his lips, pretending to be deep in thought for a second. "So it's a mushy movie?"

"It's not mushy!" she protested.

"It sounds pretty mushy. A room full of movies and you pick a mushy one from this century," he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

She looked enraged at his disapproval, then folded her arms in that way she had when she didn't get what she wanted. It was rather adorable to him, he had to admit.

"Well that's the movie I want to watch," she said, implying the take-it-or-leave-it bit.

Caroline watched Klaus carefully as he considered her choice. She had to admit that she was annoyed by the fact that he was practically laughing at what was one of her favourite movies.

Normally she might have been in more of a negotiating mood but this was Klaus and she was stuck in this stupid house and she was basically being forced into watching a movie with him, so the least he could do was show her selection some respect.

Klaus cocked his eyebrow. "And what exactly will you do if I say no? Go and join the game downstairs?"

She could tell he meant it mockingly, knowing that she would be averse to the idea. But she was so not falling for his power play tactics.

"No, I'll just go read a book," she announced rather triumphantly.

He smirked. "But would I leave you alone to do that?"

Her jaw clammed shut and she envisioned attempting to read a book as Klaus talked incessantly. Possibly about topics that would no doubt make her blush.

Caroline had always needed as close to absolute silence as possible in order to read, and she was sure that Klaus would make sure that that was not the case if she chose leaving over watching a movie with him.

Plus she actually really did want to watch this movie. She would just have to persuade Klaus that he did too.

Klaus watched the cunning expression spread across her face and waited for what was sure to be her counter-argument. He was enjoying pretending that there was anything he wouldn't do if Caroline asked him to, and he couldn't wait to find out how she would 'sweeten' the bargain.

"Fine. How about this: we watch the movie I chose… and you get to give me a Truth or a Dare… provided I get one too," she added hastily as an after-thought.

"So your counter-offer is to play the juvenile game I just abandoned in favour of coming to watch a good movie… which I would not be getting to do anyway?"

A flicker of desperation crossed her face before a more tenacious expression appeared – something he was almost sure was seduction.

"No. My counter-offer is one Truth or one Dare with _me _and a movie that will _definitely _be good, as opposed to the lack of either you'll be getting if you go downstairs and play with _them_." She beamed like she knew exactly how good that sounded. "Besides, I seem to remember you daring me once."

He smiled. He liked this side of her: determined and ready to do whatever she needed in order to get what she wanted – just like him.

The thought of having her alongside him crossed his mind once again. Being partners with Caroline would result in a future neither of them could even dream of, he was sure.

He needed her light in his life. She needed someone to bring out the dark he could tell was inside of her – something she hid from everybody else because they always expected only one side of her. With him she could be anybody she wanted to be. He would never judge her. Instead, he would encourage her to revel in that dark side – the side that was somewhat attracted to him, he knew.

However, of course he didn't voice any of this.

_Perhaps one day._

"Very well, Caroline. I accept your gracious deal," he said, rather sarcastically towards the end. "Who knows, maybe this…" he examined the DVD cover, "Matthew McConaughey can teach me something about winning over gorgeous blondes," he said, and winked.

Caroline tried not to blush by busying herself with following Klaus' every movement as he stood up off the chaise.

She liked the way his jeans sat on him, tight and loose at all the right parts.

She couldn't help admiring the way his shirt hung by his stomach but clung to his chest.

She had a thing for the various chains he always wore around his neck – a part of his body that was already alluring all by itself.

Mostly she loved the way he moved. Whenever he got up or walked across a room, it was with the manner that he owned it, whether he did or not.

When Tyler walked across a room, it was a happy confident walk like everybody inside it liked him. And of course they did. Her boyfriend was an amazing guy and he had come a long way from the douchebag he had been two years ago.

But Klaus… he was something different altogether. When he moved, he didn't need anybody's approval. He was him and there was nothing anybody could do to change that. She supposed that came with living for a thousand years and the knowledge that you were immortal.

Even motionless he exuded a calm control and confidence in everything he was.

That resonated somewhere deep within her.

As a human she'd had a problem with self-esteem. Now that she was a vampire she was completely different – she was now fully aware of her worth – but sometimes even she would have lapses.

And what she saw in the man before her was not a confidence that could complete her own, but rather a reflection of herself.

The outside was always perfect no matter what was happening on the inside.

It was why she liked the distance he had placed between them. As creepy as it would probably sound if she told somebody, she liked being able to observe him. It provided an interesting view into his psyche… or at least that's what she told herself.

She only had two seconds to observe his movement off the sofa though, before he vanished before her eyes. She had only had enough time to frown, scan the room and consider whether she should go looking for him, before he was back.

The movie that he had placed into the DVD player when he had vamp-sped had not even begun to play yet. It popped on now as he handed her what he had evidently gone to collect – a tumbler of blood. She took it and thanked him, trying to ignore how thoughtful it was.

He grabbed the remote from where he had left it and pressed the correct buttons in order to get beyond the piracy warnings and onto playing the movie.

Looking away to stop herself from seeming like a crazy person, she placed her tumbler on a side table, then reached down to unzip her boots and remove them. She folded her feet under herself, then turned to him.

He appeared to have something else on his mind as it took him a second to realise that she was looking at him patiently. After seemingly snapping out of his daze, he smiled genuinely at her.

"Ready, love?"

She smiled both in response and because, for some silly reason, she loved the way he called her that.

Caroline laughed as the two characters sang a really terrible but hilarious version of 'You're So Vain'.

Klaus laughed as well. "Poor Carly Simon."

She nodded in agreement.

She'd been slightly anxious about whether Klaus would like the movie or not. Despite the fact that she'd basically forced him into it, she still wanted him to enjoy it. Luckily it had been clear after about forty minutes that he was getting into the chick-flick.

It was from there onwards when she had begun realising that Klaus had had a valid point earlier when he'd thought that she'd been joking about watching the movie. The two leads did bear certain similar physical attributes with them and the storyline was not completely unlike her and Klaus' relationship either. She had spent a long time trying to 'lose' him, after all.

Suddenly she hadn't been sure who she felt more sympathy for: Matthew McConaughey, or Klaus for the way she often treated him.

Of course, there were huge differences between their situations as well. Matthew McConaughey's character had not tried to drain Kate Hudson's character's best friend to death, or killed that same best friend's aunt without the blink of an eye.

This thought had increased her desire to stare at the man beside her, though. This man who had done so many terrible things was settled on the couch beside her, watching a chick-flick that she had chosen.

He had saved her life. He had spared her life. He cared for her.

She knew it all and somehow, in a way that boggled her mind, to her the good outweighed the bad. She liked this man. She was friends with this man.

These were the thoughts that were running through her mind right before the movie started gearing towards the sad parts.

She began holding back tears, determined not to cry in front of Klaus, when she heard a sudden snort of amusement come from beside her. She turned on him, enraged.

"That was _not_ funny!"

He looked at her, bewildered for a second, when realisation dawned on him.

"My apologies, love, that wasn't at the movie. My sister just gave Elena a Truth," he explained.

She frowned. He could still hear their game? Damn his one thousand year old hybrid hearing! She could hear nothing while the movie was on. She grabbed the remote he'd abandoned between them on the chaise and paused the movie, then listened. All she heard was a thick silence.

She turned back to Klaus. "What was the Truth?"

Still with an amused look on his face, he replied: "She asked Elena if she would, hypothetically, have a Salvatore threesome."

Caroline's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. For once she was speechless. She couldn't believe this! The female Mikaelson could be so tactless sometimes.

Even though Caroline was still mad at Elena, she did not deserve this question. She was considering going downstairs and giving Rebekah a piece of her mind when she realised that Klaus was staring at her, still amused, but now the amusement seemed to be directed at her.

"What?" she almost shouted.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing."

She glared at him for a second, then turned her attention back downstairs, pushing her curled hair behind her ear so she could hear better.

She heard Rebekah sigh. "Any day now, Elena." She faked a gasp. "You know who would've been fun to play this with? No-Humanity Elena. Instead we're stuck with old Original-Recipe Elena who can't answer a simple Truth."

Caroline couldn't believe Rebekah had just gone there.

"Ugh." She turned to Klaus. "How do you live with _that_?"

"Centuries of practice… and a dagger with some White Oak ash," Klaus answered, winking and smiling.

"I heard that!" Rebekah said from below.

"Well aware, darling," Klaus replied calmly.

Caroline faintly heard Elena draw a resolute breath. "Fine. I'll go with a Dare instead."

Caroline wasn't sure whether that was a good choice or not. Usually when you chickened out, you got something worse instead. And with Rebekah in charge of this turn, that general guideline was practically a certainty.

"Very well," Rebekah said diplomatically, "those are the rules of the game. Right, what shall your Dare be, then?"

Rebekah said it so lingeringly that Caroline could tell she was only trying to prolong the tension; she already knew what Dare she was going to issue Elena.

Caroline turned to Klaus and noted the way he was frowning slightly, as if he had some sort of idea about what was to come. He knew his sister, and Caroline was just about to ask for his thoughts when Rebekah started speaking.

"Your Dare, Elena, is to go upstairs and make out with Nik for a minute and a half."

Caroline's breath caught for significantly longer than it had all day. She hadn't been expecting that – though of course it made Rebekah's petty sort of sense: she could get Elena back for not answering the embarrassing Truth she had given her, whilst simultaneously getting revenge over Klaus for his recent comment.

Klaus.

Caroline's head jerked upwards to see his face. She couldn't measure his reaction but it seemed to her something between rage and amusement.

Her eyes still on Klaus, she listened. Elena had the chance to make a choice, now that she knew what the Dare was. Caroline was sure that answering the Truth had to be easier than performing this Dare though, right? For goodness sake, all Elena had to do was say no!

Caroline took a deep breath as she realised that she was beginning to get somewhat worked up. It had to be because she didn't want her friend to be subjected to kissing the monster that had killed her aunt, had almost killed Elena herself, plus had attempted to kill pretty much everyone else she cared about.

That had to be the reason.

"Fine," she heard Elena say.

Caroline almost sighed in relief. She knew that tone. It was the trusty Gilbert making-the-best-decision-while-stuck-between-a-rock-and-a-hard-place tone.

At least Caroline felt relieved until she heard the couch squeak as she assumed Elena had got up off it. She only had a second to take in Klaus' now plainly amused face, before she heard the blustery sound that accompanied vampire speed, and whipped her head around to see her best friend standing at the entrance to Klaus' bedroom.

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise!" Klaus said sarcastically.

With him and Rebekah's exchange, everybody in the house knew that the two upstairs had been listening to the game at least since Elena's Truth had been issued. Elena rolled her eyes and entered.

In the outfit that Elena donned, Caroline couldn't help thinking of Katherine, and it was this thought that made her realise that this was actually about to happen.

Her best friend was about to make out with Klaus.

She watched Klaus stand up, obviously not completely as averse to this idea as she was, before she sped over until she was standing in front of Elena.

She leaned over into Elena's ear, whispering in the hope that the Salvatores wouldn't be able to hear what she said: "Elena, what are you doing? Just answer the freaking Truth!"

Elena set her jaw, then leaned over into Caroline's ear. "It isn't that simple," she said, in almost a growl.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes or slap some sense into her friend. She did neither because she was sure she didn't have the time. She knew that Rebekah would be calling up any second to make a large production about what was taking so long.

What she _didn't_ know was what was so complicated about uttering a simple 'no' to the female Mikaelson.

"So you're rather going to make out with _Klaus_?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice down as she dangled on the edge of hysteria.

"Ah, it won't be so bad, love, just ask your ancestors. Speaking of which, it's going to be interesting to see whether all the Petrova Doppelgängers taste the same," Klaus teased, addressing Elena as he sauntered over to the two women.

Caroline turned to glare at him for his crude statement. Furthermore she was furious that he was even allowing this.

He must have heard small sounds from downstairs because suddenly he said, "If any of you lot are thinking of coming up here to have a peep, I'll warn you that I might be tempted to rip your eyes out. And I'm sure my siblings won't forget the daggers and ash I have lying around." He seemed to consider for a moment. "That is one way to get some quiet around here until Bonnie un-does her spell."

Caroline directed her hearing back downstairs and noted the eerie silence that had settled. Klaus grinned in accomplishment and this time Caroline didn't refrain from rolling her eyes, annoyed with his delight at the results his violent threats had gained.

"Well, Elena? We aren't getting any younger, now are we?"

"I'll keep time," Rebekah announced.

Caroline's heart sped. She couldn't allow this to happen.

For Elena.

She was sure her friend would not be able to stand what she was about to endure.

She ignored the voice in her head that questioned that motivation, in favour of another.

Then again, the reason for her intense worry hardly mattered right now. Elena would go through with it. She knew that the rest of the house was keeping a close ear on what was happening in this room and she wouldn't back out. She hated being perceived as weak just as much as Caroline did.

Caroline still stood between Klaus and Elena and it was the brunette's determined exhalation followed by her stepping around Caroline that initialised the blonde's action.

Later she would tell Elena that she had had no time to think, but her action was entirely preceded by thought. Rational or not.

She sped past Elena and in the clear space that occupied her mind, she was just able to notice the tiny smile on Klaus' face and his extended arms, before her eyes closed and her lips collided with his.

His arms had caught her perfectly and then encircled her, and were now holding her body flush against his own.

It was a sensual experience that surpassed any other.

With her eyes closed all her other senses were enhanced, beyond that of even a vampire's normal capabilities.

She couldn't see what everybody else always saw when they looked at him.

This wasn't Klaus the monster.

It wasn't the man whom she had numerously, and in vain, attempted to imagine mercilessly murdering Aunt Jenna.

This was the stubble that caressed her fingertips; the soft lips that moved desirously beneath her own. It was the arm around her, gripping her almost too tightly, that she had fed from to stay alive.

This was the smell of the Original, amplified a million times by their current proximity, that she had been trying for the past hour not to become distracted by – the clean musk scent enveloped her body and clouded every inch of her mind.

This was the sound of their lips moving together, in sync, as they explored what they had both been wanting to for what felt like forever. It was the taste of the misunderstood hybrid beneath her mouth; the scotch from this morning still evident on the tongue that flitted over her bottom lip, sending shivers down her spine and over-stimulating every nerve in her body.

_This was the girl who was enjoying every second of it._

All too quickly one of her senses picked up something she _didn't_ like: she heard Rebekah call time from downstairs.

It took all her willpower to disentangle herself from Klaus' body, but she was pretending to be Elena and Elena would not stay a second longer than she had to.

But what about _me?_

Klaus released her and as she took a step backwards she watched his eyes slowly open and meet with her own.

She quickly twisted around to face Elena, who was only a few steps behind her – Caroline had acted in the nick of time.

Elena didn't look particularly shocked, but then again she had had a minute and a half to get over her initial surprise. Instead she mouthed a visibly sincere 'Thank you' to Caroline, before speeding back downstairs.

_Damn. _

Caroline had no idea what the tactful procedure from here on in was. Surely she couldn't just go back to watching a movie casually with the man whom she had just passionately made out with – a man who was _not _her boyfriend.

She was pretty sure this was the most awkward moment of her existence, including whatever the future held. She was also pretty sure that Elena owed her _big _in that future.

She bit her lip to stop from giggling as she thought that really, that favour would just be for this awkward moment right now.

The kiss had been a reward of its own.

Postponing having to inevitably face Klaus, she tuned her hearing back to whatever was happening downstairs.

She heard Damon do a low whistle. "Man, that sounded _hot_, Elena. I'm surprised you could tear yourself away."

Caroline imagined him doing that suggestive eye thing that he always did. She was sure she also detected a hint of jealousy in his statement though.

"Did I hear you _launch_ yourself at my brother?" Rebekah continued the teasing.

Caroline almost cursed. Of course the Originals downstairs had heard her utilise her vampire speed. Luckily they seemed to think it had been Elena.

"What can I say, I take my Dares seriously," Elena deadpanned, followed by – Caroline was sure, even if she couldn't see her best friend – a shrug.

Suddenly a voice came from closer. "Caroline."

That damn accent. Even with her back to him, it made the man from whom it came impossible to ignore.

Not that she had the option of ignoring him. The vampires below could hear what was occurring in the room above and there was no way she was going to hint at what she and Elena had done. She turned around slowly to face Klaus.

"What do you say we get some fresh air?" he suggested.

She frowned, not sure of his motives nor where they could possibly go for fresh air short of sticking their heads out of a window, seeing as Bonnie's spell encapsulated only the house, not Klaus' gorgeous gardens.

He tapped his ear, making at least the former evident. He wanted to talk to her without his siblings hearing. She appreciated that they were on the same page but she also knew that if she refused, he would say whatever he wanted to anyway.

Therefore she had no choice but to nod in agreement.

A small smile appeared on his face before he walked past her and out of his bedroom. Still confused, she followed.

When he opened his French doors that led out onto the balcony, she still didn't understand. They might have been outside now but they were also almost directly overhead where the others sat, and thus in closer proximity for the pesky vampire hearing.

However, she said nothing since he clearly seemed to have a plan. She followed him out onto the balcony, after which he closed the doors behind them.

"Jump," Klaus instructed, seeming quite satisfied with himself.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, slightly nervously peering over the balcony.

She didn't understand what Klaus was playing at, but it wasn't very funny. The last person to go over this balcony had been Kol Mikaelson, after which he'd been pummelled by the older Salvatore.

Klaus chuckled. "I meant up, love."

She frowned at him before directing her gaze upwards.

She had known that the Mikaelson mansion was a triple-storey, but now she saw it was really more like triple-tiered. The roof above her was completely flat and not that far up. Her vampire capabilities would ensure that she landed on her feet, but she wasn't even sure how she felt about going up onto the roof with Klaus at all.

Plus, she was only in her socks. She hesitated for another second before remembering that Klaus would not hesitate to say whatever he had to say in the full hearing capacity of the rest of the vampires currently in his house if she didn't comply.

With that she closed her eyes and jumped.

Klaus watched as what he guessed to be a flurry of thoughts passed through Caroline's mind.

When her resolution seemed set, she scrunched up her face in the most endearing manner, closed her eyes and leaped. He heard her land on the roof above with a small excited squeal.

Of course it was exciting to her, he thought bitterly. She had no idea what the life of a vampire could be like. Her friends constantly surrounded her with the notion that vampirism was an existential crisis. He hated that he could so easily show her – that he _wanted _to show her and she didn't trust him enough to let him.

It would not even have to include hurting humans, which she was always so averse to. But her friends would never approve of her 'hanging out' with him. Even earlier when Elena had entered his own bedroom, he had practically seen the judgement seeping off her.

And the only person more judgemental than her, was the witch – Caroline's other best friend.

He almost growled at the injustice of it all. Perhaps his mother had been right, perhaps karma was finally stepping in and punishing him for all the bad he had done in his life.

His mind went back to the kiss he had just shared with Caroline and his lips turned upward of their own accord.

It had somehow exceeded even his own expectations, though he had always regarded Caroline as the paragon of perfection. He could have daggered his sister for ending it when she had, but he had been well aware of the trick that Caroline was trying to pull and had consequently played along, not wanting to endanger it.

He smiled to himself again as he remembered Caroline's face when she'd heard the Dare. She'd gone paler than he had ever seen her, including both times that she had been dying of a werewolf bite.

The memory of Caroline in danger caused him to propel himself upwards, being careful not to go too high. His jump was perfect, landing him right next to Caroline even though she had wandered off since her own landing.

"Could you make any more noise?" she asked, in what he was sure was a flirty tone.

He recoiled for a second in shock but then recovered. "Not everyone is only wearing socks, love," he replied, adding the slightest bit of flirt to his own tone as well.

She grinned, then turned around to his driveway to admire the view. "It's so beautiful up here."

He nodded. "That's true, but we still have a bit of a way to go."

She frowned and he took her by the elbow, leading her to the dome in the middle of the second-storey's roof.

"What room is this?" she asked, pointing at the large precisely round structure that completed his triple-storey mansion.

"That's my studio. And if you'd be so kind as to make one more jump, we'll be at our destination."

She glanced toward the studio's roof in question and he nodded in encouragement, before she repeated the procedure she had just performed a minute ago on his balcony. He chuckled again at her cute expression, before launching himself after her.

When he landed beside her, she was admiring the view again.

"It's even better from up here," she remarked dreamily.

"Yes, well, life has a funny way of being like that."

She frowned and looked up at him questioningly. Klaus made a mental note to paint her like this. It was one of his favourite expressions on her: curiosity.

When she looked to him for the knowledge she sought, it created a strange thrill inside him. It was something he could not explain and would much rather express with paint and colour anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, everything tends to get better, the further you move away from it."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "You mean like people."

He didn't reply but it was what he had meant.

Things could be so much better for them if she would distance herself from those in her life that poisoned her mind against him. He felt mutinous just thinking about her friends who no doubt spent whole periods of time telling her what a monster he was.

She stared at him solemnly for a few seconds. "And what about me, Klaus? Would you rather view me from further away?"

He knew she meant this metaphorically and it was a punch to his gut.

It served as a reminder that the woman before him was constantly forcing him to reconsider the ideals he had based his life on.

Caroline made him re-think everything.

He knew that any other woman would not even be on this rooftop with him right now. He would have ripped out the heart of any woman who had played a role in distracting him while his brother Kol had been daggered.

Caroline was different. She could say whatever she thought of him and instead of ripping through her vocal chords; he made her sketches and thanked her for her honesty.

He could bite her to prove a point but in the end he could not let her die, no matter the blow to his pride.

He could threaten to hunt down a man who had plotted his death, but he could not follow through, because in the end this was where he really wanted to be, with her.

No, he couldn't imagine distancing himself from her. The closer he got, the more it hurt, but somehow it remained worth it.

Caroline watched the thought take root in his mind. She wanted him to realise that there was no chance of this friendship improving if he wanted to be the cold and distant man he sometimes pretended to be.

She understood his world view. Surely it was easier to drain a girl's blood, kill her aunt, or threaten to hunt a man through to the ends of the earth, if you didn't know them.

If you didn't care, nothing hurt. She understood.

She understood that he just didn't want to be hurt. The man who got hurt was the human Klaus Mikaelson. Not the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson.

She understood him, but unfortunately that wasn't going to work for her. She wanted all of him, not the guy who cared from three storeys up.

She wanted him to think about that. And she had become so skilled in reading the Original hybrid, that she knew when this had been accomplished.

Smiling flirtily, she tried to inject playfulness back into her tone and expression. "And I _don't _want an answer that involves my behind," she said mock-threateningly.

She watched with fascination as a grin spread across his face.

For the second time that evening he held up his hands, imitating an innocent surrender.

"I said nothing of the sort."

He paused for a second, seeming to listen for something, then smiled, "Besides, after that kiss, I believe I much prefer being in _front_ of you."

She gawked for a moment, then realised that he must have just listened for whether he could hear the game of Truth or Dare being played or not.

The realisation that they were finally in a spot where the rest of the vampires in the house couldn't hear them, brought relief to her. After which closely came a blush as she processed his words.

She had to admit that she also liked knowing that his attention was completely on her, now that his hearing was no longer divided. The thought made her blush even deeper.

"No need to blush, love," he said as he lowered himself to the roof with his legs stretched before him.

He extended his hand to her, and she took it, doing the same. Misjudging distances, she accidentally ended up sitting pretty much right up against him.

She didn't shift herself away.

"Speaking of which, thank you for humouring me," he announced and she frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her forehead creased.

He scoffed. "You didn't actually think I was going to kiss the Doppelgänger, did you?"

She wasn't sure what to do with this information as he stared intently at her, so she spat out the first thought that came to mind.

"You sure made out with the rest," she muttered, unable to avoid the jealous tinge in her voice.

He smirked. "To be quite honest, love, I only once shared a brief kiss with Tatia. I just happen to enjoy yanking Elijah's chain when it comes to Katerina."

"Wait. You're telling me you courted slutty Katherine and she never even forced a kiss on you?"

He laughed, obviously amused by how she had phrased that.

"I guess that is what I'm saying." He looked at her, hesitating before adding, "Caroline, I'd learned my lesson after Tatia. Just like with Elena, the only thing of interest to me about Katerina was the blood that ran through her body, which I needed to perform the ritual." He seemed to consider for a few seconds, then added: "I was different then."

"Different from what?"

"From who I am now… with you."

Their eyes burned into each other's. She felt like they were saying so many things to her that she had never imagined any man could ever say to her.

Not to mention the fact that he had just verbalised that the last time he had felt for someone the way he did for her, had been one thousand years ago.

She had no idea how to deal with that. How _could _you react to a proclamation like that?

If she had felt nothing at all in return, it probably would have been easy. She was very adept at telling him off, as she had done time and time again.

But now… Klaus had lived a thousand years, during which time he had doubtlessly met countless women. So many of them would have been gorgeous. So many would have been princesses and queens and pharaohs.

Yet here he was telling her that she was the only one he felt something for.

It was beyond the realm of flattery – he was bearing his soul. It was impossible not to be affected by that.

But she still didn't know what to say so she looked away, breaking their eye contact.

Besides, there was still something she didn't understand.

"What did you mean, you weren't going to kiss Elena?"

"Exactly that," he said, with a familiar tone.

It was the dejected air he had adopted at the Mikaelson ball, after she had rolled her eyes at his compliment.

"I wouldn't have allowed Elena anywhere close to me if I didn't think you'd cut in, Caroline," he said with a slightly lighter tone, looking up at her with a smile so sweet she almost wanted to abandon this thread of conversation altogether.

Almost.

"Oh, come on. There is no _way _you knew that!"

He was growing more amused by the second, she could tell.

"Why do you think I didn't let anybody come up and witness, hmm?"

Her eyes widened. At the time she had assumed it was because he hadn't wanted to endure the embarrassment, but now everything made way more sense.

Klaus didn't get embarrassed – or, at the very least, he didn't allow himself to be caught in situations where he ran the risk of being embarrassed. He could have snapped Elena's neck if he really hadn't wanted to kiss her. Furthermore he had had no obligation to let her do so, regardless of his violent tendencies: he and Caroline had not been a part of the game, meaning they didn't have to comply with any Dares.

An error of judgement had made her blind to these factors earlier: she had made the mistake of assuming that he had wanted to lock lips with Elena.

Him denying that now made her happy in a way that she would vehemently deny even under threat of death, but that _so_ didnot mean she was letting him get away with this.

"What a jerk!" she shouted, shoving his shoulder with as much strength as she could muster.

His shoulder hardly moved but her action sure had an effect on herself. The combination of the tempo she had tried to gain, plus her arm no longer being there to steady her, resulted in her sliding very rapidly towards the edge of the studio's roof.

Before Caroline even had time to murmur in reaction, Klaus' hands were on her. Leaning forward, he grabbed hold of her with both his hands. His left hand was positioned not far from her knee on her inner right thigh while his right caught the crook of her left knee. He slid her up easily before removing his right hand.

He smiled and replied as if there had been no interruption. "Well, Caroline, what's that saying? 'A man's got to do, what a man's got to do?'"

She giggled at the odd mixture of an American saying with his English accent. It was then that she realised his left hand was still located on her inner thigh, a spot just below where her mini knit dress ended. She noticed because it his hand was so warm against the cold of the rest of her leg.

Temperatures were different to a vampire than they were to a human. Cold only affected them to the extent that they could feel it – it couldn't bother them. Still, maybe it was a human thing that had stuck with her, but Caroline preferred heat. It reminded her of sunny days and happiness.

And Klaus' hand right now was radiating large amounts of heat. Because of Tyler she knew that the heat was a hybrid thing; vampires didn't emit any temperature at all – they were too busy trying to retain heat to pass as humans. She wasn't sure whether it was because Klaus was an Original hybrid or because Tyler's hands never stayed in one place for long, but this felt slightly different. Warmer.

She felt a blush crawling up her face again. Klaus' hand felt really good, but thinking of Tyler made her question whether Klaus should have his hand there at all.

She already knew how Tyler would react if he found out. Knowing Klaus' hands were anywhere on his girlfriend's body would make him rip Klaus' hand off. Or he'd try to, anyway.

Caroline exhaled heavily through her nose. This line of thinking was getting her nowhere. The truth was that she wanted, somehow, to be re-assured that how she felt was okay. That there was no way something that felt this good could be bad.

And that kiss had felt _so good._

The truth was that no matter how much her friends bad-mouthed him, here with Klaus she felt content and safe. And… something else.

Something she couldn't label. Not yet.

She decided to change tactics, thinking of the advice Klaus had given her only minutes ago.

Caroline distanced herself from this moment, from this man, and from the couple that was her and Tyler. In her mind she moved away from them the same way she had zoomed out on the view as she had jumped storeys.

And in a way the mental exercise was almost as physical as that had been. Or at least the result was. The weird feeling almost made her shiver.

She wasn't thinking. She wasn't _thinking_.

And it felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before. There was nobody else on her mind except herself along with everything she felt and wanted right in this moment, and this moment only. It was liberating.

It was insane.

And there was only one thing she wanted more than anything right now.

"I've changed my mind," Caroline announced after she'd been quiet for a few moments, "about Truth or Dare."

"You're going back on your word?" he asked.

Her smirk deepened. "Not exactly. I'm just raising the stakes. _Two _Truths or Dares each, and we do it right now."

She bit her lip, anxiously awaiting his response.

He studied her for a second. "Fine." He smiled, gesturing towards her. "Ladies first. Truth or Dare?"

She took a second to think about it.

"Truth."

He looked out over the forest surrounding his house, before turning back to her.

"You never told me. If I was right or not about the cure. Would you have taken it?"

Caroline's brows furrowed. She hadn't been expecting that. Then again, she hadn't had any idea what to expect.

She always felt like Klaus somehow knew more about her than even she did.

She sighed, wondering how to answer his question. She'd tried not to think about it again after he had mentioned it that day, but that was Klaus for you.

Always scraping the paint away to reveal what was desperately trying to remain hidden underneath.

"I was innocent as a human. I didn't kill people; I could hardly have hurt a fly. Unless that fly was trying to take over my cheer squad," she added as an afterthought, and Klaus laughed.

Caroline sighed and continued. "I thought my mom didn't pay attention to me but I never felt like she hated the essence of what I was."

He looked at her intently, urging her to continue.

"But you were right. I'm good at being a vampire and I like it. I _love _it. I wouldn't have taken the cure," she finished before looking away.

"And it scares me that you're the only person who knew that," she admitted, though she knew she had no obligation to do so.

Klaus frowned. He felt the same way. The friends that Caroline cared so much for never seemed to pay her the same respect.

He supposed it was just like the doppelganger to assume that everyone would want what she wanted. And Stefan, well, all the pity he felt for himself seemed to drain his consideration.

"Thank you Caroline," he said, because she hadn't had to say that last part.

She never let her guard down around him and yet for some reason she was now making herself vulnerable towards him. He didn't want it to change.

Caroline took a deep breath, before turning back to Klaus and grinning.

"Ok, so. Truth or Dare."

Klaus smirked. "Dare."

Though secretly pleased, Caroline raised a brow as if to question his choice. Then she smiled.

"I dare you to show me your vampire face," she demanded confidently.

She literally could not have requested anything that would have taken him more by surprise. Caroline truly was full of surprises tonight.

"Why?" he asked in bewilderment.

"It's my turn, you're not allowed to ask questions," Caroline retorted smugly.

Klaus almost huffed then considered. His hesitation had little to do with bloodlust as he'd always been an expert at self-control. But the request was so strange and all of a sudden he felt… self-conscious.

He wanted to laugh at the very thought but the truth was that he was here alone with Caroline in the near-darkness under her intense scrutiny. He felt like he'd feel better if he could at least know her reasoning.

In fact he wished that he could know her reasoning for a few things she'd done tonight.

Of course he always had the option of swapping his Dare out for a Truth, but he felt the strong need to impress Caroline. He couldn't chicken out, no matter her motivation for this strange Dare.

"Very well," he said eventually.

Caroline's eyes glinted enthusiastically in the dusk.

Klaus eyes began to roam her body, seeking a hunger. His eyes landed on her neck, where he could faintly see her pulse rippling beneath the ivory of her skin.

He imagined running his lips over the sensitive spot as the evidence of her thumping heart sped against his mouth.

He imagined his teeth coming out as they prepared to sink themselves into the silky flesh…

Caroline stifled a gasp as Klaus' fangs dropped.

Her eyes travelled up from his mouth, to where the thick purple veins ran up to his eyes.

And his _eyes_.

They were focused somewhere on her, but that was unimportant.

Their beauty was what she could not tear her own eyes from.

The amber irises which had so quickly replaced the blue shone in the complete darkness that had crept up on them.

The pupils were small and dark and she might have feared him. Except…

Except for that look she still found even there in this monster's eyes.

That look he reserved only for her.

It was over too quickly as he turned away from her, reluctantly pulling his fangs back in.

He licked over his teeth, ensuring they were all back to the same shape, as he tried to ignore the sharp burn in his throat.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked without turning back.

"Truth."

He smirked. It was just like them, their choices.

She was honest and he was daring.

The diminishing burn in his throat made him want to question why on earth she'd put him through that torture, but there was one thing he wanted to know more.

He turned back to face her, wanting to see her reaction.

"Why did you kiss me earlier? Why not just allow Elena to complete her Dare?"

Caroline opened her mouth but he stopped her.

"Remember. The truth."

Her mouth shut audibly.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she stared at him.

"Why do I feel like this is the most intense game of Truth or Dare anyone has ever played?"

"It certainly is the strangest," Klaus agreed, thinking of her Dare for which he still didn't understand her motivation.

She began to fidget as she stared at her fingers. Much like with the previous answer, she wasn't stalling but rather working things out for herself, he knew.

"I guess I just…" she finally began, before sighing, "couldn't stand the thought of you two kissing."

He stilled, hanging onto each word that escaped her mouth.

"It's difficult to explain. The best way would probably be to say that I'm kind of… possessive about you, I guess."

She looked away, blushing. She couldn't believe she had actually just said that to Klaus.

She snuck a quick glance at him from her periphery but instead of the smirk she'd expected, she saw a mask of shock.

He was a statue as he waited for her to continue.

"You treat me differently, like I'm special, and I don't want you to have that with anyone else. That sounds terrible," she admitted, laughing humourlessly.

"You _are_ special," he uttered huskily.

She turned back to him, searching his face, then took a deep breath.

"Truth or Dare?"

He blinked rapidly, pulling himself away from the moment.

He would have expected the mood to have lightened like it did last time, but Caroline's face remained sombre.

He suddenly realised that he was uncomfortable. Caroline had performed her usual magic of reaching inside his chest and managing to make it feel like a good thing. But as usual she would hold his heart in her hand and squeeze and squeeze until he had nothing left, before leaving.

He had to finish this.

Looking down at his knees, he muttered, "Dare."

Caroline smiled. This was the moment she had been waiting for. For a year, for a few hours, for the past few minutes. She wasn't really sure.

But she had been waiting.

Her heart threatened to leap from her chest but once again she looked down at the ground, seemingly a world away, and knew.

The world might be a world away, but right here she had exactly what she wanted. And she was a vampire: unstoppable and fearless.

Why couldn't she have it?

"Klaus," she whispered, "I dare you to kiss me."

His head snapped up, those soft eyes from earlier now threatening to break her spine if she were mocking him.

"For as long as you want," she added, the edges of her lips curving upwards a little as she remembered Rebekah's wretched timing.

She could tell that he still wanted to question whether she was serious, but the answer was right there in her eyes.

Besides, how could he possibly want to question it?

His eyes were fearful as he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling it up to her neck.

She sucked in a breath at his warm hand on her icy bare skin.

She wanted to lean into it, but that would only prolong the wait. She had already endured their entire game to get to this point.

He moved closer. "Caroline, you realise I'm immortal? That could be a _very_ long time."

"I know," she breathed, lightly brushing her lips across his.

It tickled, and a tiny involuntarily growl erupted from his throat.

Any other situation and it would have caused Caroline to giggle.

Right now all she could do was wonder what was taking him so damn long.

And when his lips pressed to hers and their bodies collided, she could only think about why it had taken _her _so damn long.

Before she stopped thinking altogether.

So I kinda sort of told a tiny lie at the beginning of this and that's that it isn't actually a one-shot but more of a prequel to an epic and multi-chaptered fanfic!

Merry Christmas!

Yeah, so, the rest will be posted as a separate story which I'm almost halfway done with so hopefully it will be up relatively soon.

I edited this at least 10 times so I hope it was flawless but if it wasn't I hoped you liked it anyway.

Thank you so much for reading and I would love if you left a review, they make my day.

P.S. Just take a second to grin about the fact that Caroline just _asked_ Klaus to kiss her on his rooftop underneath a starry sky. And after you've taken your second, please start praying to the Canon Gods ;)


End file.
